A Night alone
by Molly.Arthur-lover
Summary: Well Molly tells the story about a night that herself and Arthur got into trouble. Rating to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"Ron!" Molly shouted upstairs to Ron one morning as he had fallen back to sleep. At that moment Arthur came down stairs, rubbing his eyes and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Morning moll, what are you getting them up so early for any ways?" Arthur asked his wife sounding a little confused, as it was 7am on a Saturday morning.  
With her back to him while she cooks, she replies "I am going to get them to clean up the attic. I cant find anything up there."

"You are not going to get rid of my muggle stuff I have up there are you?" Arthur said panicking slightly over his muggle items he has collected over the years.

"oh please Arthur, You never use that stuff up there." Molly said a little fed up, finally looking at him. At this point, Fred and George walked down stairs followed by a tried looking Ginny. "Mum, its a Saturday." Fred said tiredly, sitting down to breakfast. "I don't care what day of the week it is, I have jobs for you to do" replied molly putting food on plates for her children. Just at that moment a loud bang comes from upstairs and Fred, George and Ginny burst out laughing, knowing that their clumsy bother most likely had just fallen out of bed. "Ron's up" Arthur said smiling, trying not to laugh himself.

Molly just shook her head trying to hide a smile as Ron stomped downstairs, complaining "its too early mum" "no its not, if you went to sleep at a normal time" replied molly. Everyone else in the room was watching the two, knowing that if they got involved then they would have to do more jobs.

"what 2am is normal" Ron said as he sat down at the table, holding back a yawn.

"I told you Ron that I will have jobs for you today, so its your own fault if you are tried"

Ron just groaned and started eating. His bothers and sister just laughed silently at him.

A little while later, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and molly where all in the attic cleaning, when Ginny came across a photo of the young Molly and Arthur, laughing in the moon light. Looking at her mum, she asked "is this you and dad?" Molly walked over and looked the photo and smiled and responded "Yes, that was the night me and your dad got into trouble with professor dippet, the old headmaster of hogwarts."  
"Woah! You and dad got into trouble?" Asked a rather shocked George, his eyes wide looking at his mother.

Laughing, molly replied "Yes we did, quite a few times actually" "we have to hear this" Said Fred.

Molly smiled at her children, who where looking at her grinning "you really want to hear it?" "well of course mum. Its not everyday that we find out that you got into trouble." Said George grinning. "What about your father, he got into trouble too" molly replied confused.

"well that's not a surprise at all." Ginny barked up quietly. Her brothers nodding at their mother. Sighing she sat down on an old rocking chair, creaking as she leaned back, she started the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_Years later _

"Arthur!" Molly giggled, getting pulled down the corridor by Arthur "Where are we going?" Glancing back at his girlfriend smirking, his only reply was "somewhere" "that's not helpful love" Molly replied shaking her head smiling. Reaching the end of the corridor, Arthur stopped and blindfolded molly. Letting out a quick squeak, molly whispered "what are you planning?" Kissing her on the nose "Are you really that impatient" Arthur said smiling, holding her close to him. Molly smiled softly and nodded slightly "yes I am, when it comes to you." Arthur just laughed, keeping one arm around her and guided her to the room of requirement. Not knowing where she was going, Molly gripped onto Arthur when they started walking and her nerves where starting to show. Once they got into the room of requirement, Molly spoke quietly, her voice sounding full of nerves "can I take this off now?" pointing to her blind fold. Arthur took her hands into his and whispered into her ear "first you need to calm down, nothing is going to hurt you here. I wont let it." Molly nodded and took a calming breath. Letting go of her hands he gently took off her blind fold and stood beside her. The room of requirement had changed into a small room with only a fire place that was the only source of light in the whole room, and in front of the fire place was a blanket only big enough for 2 people. Wrapping her arms around her boyfriend she kissed him softly " Oh Arthur, this is beautiful." Kissing her back, "you haven't seen it all yet love." After a very confused look from molly, Arthur lifted her head up so she could look at the ceiling, well what was supposed to be brick was glass. Staring down at them was the full moon, clear as day.

Molly lay with her head on Arthur's lap, with him gently stroking her hair while she looks at the moon smiling. Looking up at what molly was looking at he whispered "You really like the moon don't you" Blinking a few times, molly eventually looked at Arthur and smiled sheepishly "Yeah, its just that... the moon, its so...free and all knowing." She shook her head slightly smiling, feeling a bit embarrassed. Arthur just smiled at her knowingly "I know what you mean, its like the moon knows exactly what's going to happen to us and is just watching it all play out." Molly smiled at her boyfriend and then relaxed, closing her eyes smiling. Suddenly, Arthur got up, making molly hit her head on the floor "Ouch Arthur" rubbing her head, while sitting up. Looking down at his girlfriend he looked a little guilty "Sorry dear" He held out his hand to help her up. Taking his hand gratefully, he pulled her up and kissed her head "are you ok my dear?" Nodding slightly she replied "Yeah, I will be. But what was that for any ways?" A look of confused setting upon her face. Arthur took one look at his confused girlfriend, and kisses her nose softly before letting go of her, with a mischievous smile upon his face. "Just wait and see my love"


End file.
